


Дело о левой пятке

by tinuvielf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название: Дело о левой пятке<br/>Автор: Tinuviel-f<br/>Бета: Кицуне, kitiaras<br/>Размер: драббл, 992 слова<br/>Пейринг/Персонажи: Джон Уотсон/Шерлок Холмс<br/>Категория: слэш<br/>Жанр: романс, флафф<br/>Рейтинг: NC-17<br/>Краткое содержание: см. название<br/>Публикация на других ресурсах: С разрешения автора<br/>Примечания автора: Написано на ЗФБ 2016 для команды WTF Holmes Brothers 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дело о левой пятке

Проходя мимо с чашкой кофе в руке, Шерлок притормозил и, заглянув через плечо в экран ноутбука, недовольно фыркнул.

— «Дело о левой пятке»?

— Тебе не нравится? — холодно поинтересовался Джон. Он описал уже половину расследования, несколько раз весьма удачно скаламбурив относительно названия, и менять его, мягко говоря, не хотелось.

— Отвратительно. Придумай что-то другое.

— Ещё чего.

— Джон! — протестующе донеслось уже из кухни.

— Ладно, я поменяю. Но при условии, что ты тоже подумаешь, как назвать дело, в котором жертве ввели яд в левую пятку, — мстительно добавил Джон, угадав, что Шерлок, как обычно, собирался перебросить это задание на него. — А пока ты думаешь, я закончу статью. И оденься, пожалуйста. Это… несколько отвлекает от творчества.

То, что перспектива напрячь свои гениальные мозги ради такой плёвой вещи Шерлоку пришлась категорически не по душе, было понятно и без слов. Вернувшись из кухни, он прошлёпал наверх, где облачился в домашние штаны и халат, и снова спустился в гостиную — всё без единого звука, если не считать недовольного сопения. Джону оставалось дописать всего три-четыре абзаца, и он уже предвкушал, что быстро с ними разделается, а потом опубликует запись в блоге, сказав, что Шерлок опоздал с предложениями, однако тот нанёс удар ниже пояса.

От первых звуков скрипки, похожих на натирание оконного стекла пенопластом, Джон вздрогнул, и все волосы у него на теле моментально встали дыбом. Второй раз вжикнув по струнам, смычок издал пронзительный визг свиньи на скотобойне, пробравший Джона до самого нутра, и он промахнулся мимо клавиш: вместо точки абзац дополнился душераздирающим «ooooooerrrr».

— Чёрт возьми, Шерлок! Сейчас неподходящее время для музыкальных изысканий!

— Я ищу вдохновение, — парировал тот, извлекая из несчастного инструмента поистине демонические звуки.

— Не знаю, что ты там ищешь, но моё вдохновение от таких звуков сейчас точно помашет ручкой. — Скривившись, Джон вытерпел ещё одну адскую руладу и врезал кулаком по столу: — Прекращай уже! Сядь и думай молча, иначе я эту запись никогда не закончу.

Шерлок с оскорблённым видом вернул скрипку на место, нарезал пару кругов по гостиной — медленно, но верно закипая, Джон искоса следил за ним — и рухнул в кресло. Несколько секунд ещё он поворочался, пыхтя, но, вроде бы удобно устроившись, затих, так что Джон даже порадовался, что можно будет наконец спокойно поработать. Однако повернув голову, он наткнулся взглядом на голую пятку Шерлока. Разумеется, левую.

— И что это?

Лежавший с задранными ногами Шерлок соединил кончики пальцев и уставился в потолок.

— Что именно?

— Я говорю о твоей пятке, Шерлок. В комнате есть что-то ещё, не вписывающееся в обстановку?

— Это чтобы лучше думалось.

— Хорошо, чтобы лучше думалось, согласен. Но почему ты выставил её в мою сторону? Разве цель не в том, чтобы лучше думалось тебе?

Выразительно посмотрев, Шерлок ничего не ответил, и Джон с бурчанием вновь вернулся к записи в блоге. Стерев невразумительное слово, он занёс руки над клавиатурой, чтобы закончить фразу, и… замер. Мысль ушла. Шерлок своим чёртовым скрипичным недоконцертом сбил его окончательно, и все заготовки улетели в неизвестном направлении. Ещё немного посмотрев на экран ноутбука, где призывно мигал курсор, Джон вздохнул и отвёл взгляд. Ему срочно требовалось что-нибудь, способное вернуть прежний настрой и атмосферу недавнего расследования.

Не веря, что он это делает, Джон уставился на пятку Шерлока, благодаря Бога за то, что сам обладатель пятки привычно закрыл глаза и, стало быть, едкими комментариями помешать не мог.

Итак, пятка. Дагу Уилшоу сделали укол якобы обезболивающего, когда он повредил ахиллово сухожилие, но вместо лекарства ввели яд, быстро распавшийся в организме, так что экспертиза не смогла его обнаружить. Лишь Шерлок, как всегда, начал искать то, на что меньше всего думали, и оказался прав. Вот только пятка, да и вся остальная стопа у Дага Уилшоу была загрубевшая, с жёсткой и сухой «слоновьей» кожей, и в этом смысле аккуратная нога Шерлока была плохим практическим пособием. Хотя, бесспорно, смотреть на неё куда приятней: идеальной высоты свод, тонкие, плотно прижатые друг к другу пальцы, косточки все на своих местах, что само по себе удивительно, учитывая то количество синяков, растяжений, вывихов и надрывов связок, которое перенесли эти ноги по вине своего хозяина. Лично Джон сбился со счёта уже на втором десятке травм.

Ступни Шерлока было приятно целовать — Джон часто касался их губами, когда Шерлок забрасывал ноги ему на плечи и прогибался в пояснице, чтобы прижаться тесней и принять глубже; это был его знак, что хватит осторожничать. Их удобно было перехватывать поперёк таранных костей, разводя ноги Шерлока в стороны; тогда Джон наваливался на него всем телом, вдалбливаясь по самые яйца, и Шерлок, восхитительно беспомощный, мог только цепляться за спинку кровати и стонать. А когда Шерлоку захотелось разнообразить их сексуальную жизнь и он притащил шёлковые ленты, Джон, несмотря на все протесты, обвязывал его лодыжки мягко, чтобы не осталось следов.

Но вчера…

Джон выдохнул резко и громко, ощущая, как потяжелело в паху, и шире расставил ноги. Возбуждение пришло мигом, несмотря на неспешный утренний секс (после которого Шерлок провалялся в постели ещё пару часов и встал как раз вовремя, чтобы потрепать Джону нервы из-за записи в блоге), и да, наверное, лучше лишний раз не смотреть на ноги Шерлока и вообще о них не думать. Потому что нормальные люди дрочат друг другу руками, а Шерлок… Шерлок вчера, сидя на кухонном столе, поглаживал член Джона ступнёй: неловко мазал пальцами по головке, слегка оттягивал вниз нежную кожу и, что самое ужасное, не позволял двигаться — а прикосновений было чертовски мало, и Джон всё пытался потереться об его ногу…

— Шерлок? — позвал он, постаравшись, чтобы голос звучал не слишком уж хрипло. В штанах член стоял колом, и до одурения хотелось трахаться снова. А всё Шерлок с его пяткой, будь она неладна.

— М?

— Тебе случайно ничего не придумалось? А то я… — Джон осёкся, когда Шерлок резко сел и облизнул губы. Его плотоядный взгляд без слов говорил о том, что ход их мыслей в последние минуты совпадал с пугающей нормальных людей точностью, но Джон, слава Богу, давно уже не подпадал под категорию нормальных.

— О, да напиши уже «Дело об Os calcis», и сойдёт, — проворчал Шерлок, сбрасывая халат и усаживаясь Джону на колени.

Джон накрыл ладонью его член, натянувший ткань пижамных штанов, поймал волну дрожи и, отвечая на жадный поцелуй, подумал, что название действительно сойдёт. На пару часов, пока Шерлок о нём не забудет.


End file.
